Frozen Hearts
by No more from this
Summary: Gwen witnessed Trent and Heather kissing right after she and Trent had kissed.She cant stand being there and runs away. Starts on episode Search and Do not Destroy.
1. Leaving

Gwens P.O.V

Tears ran down my ?Why did Trent have to kiss Heather? I had to get off the Island.  
Lashawna would help, and wouldnt ask any questions either.

I walked out of the girls cabin. Lawshawna should be at the aligator pit,thats where her key was  
hidden.I ran there and avoided every Bridget, my only other friend on the Island.  
When I got there she was climbing out of the water, covered in scratches,but the alligators  
looked worse.

"Lawshawna,can you help me?" I asked.  
"Whats up girl?"  
"I have to get away from this place!"  
"What happened hun?" she asked, concerned.  
"I...I saw Trent and Heather kissing." I sobbed.  
"WHAT?"  
"Its true, I have to get away from here,away from them."  
"Its okay,I will help you get away, just let me tell Bridg, she can help too." Lashawna stated.

We got Bridget and went to the boat house.  
"You'll have to canoe alone, but send us letters." Bridget said.  
We pushed the canoe out to the beach and put my stuff in.  
"We'll miss ya girl."Lawshawna said sadly.  
The tears started up again.  
"Don't cry,or I will to."Bridget said holding back tears.  
"Yea, we'll see each other again. I'll throw a big party when this is over and we can  
all come!" said Lashawna cheerfully even though tears were welling up in her eyes.  
I hugged them good-bye then climbed in the canoe and paddled out a little. Then told them I'd  
would out more, I saw a glimpse of Trent walking towards the girls cabin.

* * *

Izzy:Awww where am I in this?

Me: Your coming write now in it your befriending a venomous snake.

Izzy: OOOOH, I wanna put on the bear suit again, CAN I? CAN I?

Me: Later, I have to find it.

Bridget: I will never understand you two.....

Me: Probably not, wait CAN I HAVE A COOKIE??

Izzy: ME TOO, ME TOO.

Me & Izzy: CAN WE HAVE A COOKIE? CAN WE?

Gwen: Reveiw................


	2. Trapped

Trents P.O.V

I was walking through the woods. I had had a great/horrible day. The great part was that Gwen had kissed me. It had made my then came Heather. She had tricked me into kissing her. She grabbed me after telling me Gwen hated me. I couldn't beleive it, never.

I had to ask Gwen the truth. I started towards the girls cabin, but no one was there. I thought she might be under the dock; no luck there either. While I was there, I saw Lawshawna and Bridget.

"Lawshawna,Bridget, do you know where Gwen is?" I asked.

"No where your going Two timer!" Lawshawna said angrily. Bridget just glared.

Was everyone against me?

* * *

Gwens P.O.V

I docked the canoe and pulled it up on shore; I'd have to burn it eventually. I couldn't be tracked if it wasn't there. The Island seemed to have a few fruit trees; it looked as though it was an old abandoned farm and orchard. The apples still grew ok too. I could spend the night here and leave in the morning well supplied.

I found a old bed in the farm house and started to clean it off but relized that it was clean. Someone had spent the night here recently; suddenly she heard a voice.

"Why are you here?" the voice asked. She turned around.

A Teenager was standing, bloccking her only way out.

* * *

Me: Thanks for the cookies Crazy chick08!

Izzy: Yummmmmmmmmmm...............................

Katie: You guys are...............

Sadie: Weird.

Katie: Took the words out of my mouth.

Me: Izzy and I have a song......DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?

Izzy:YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES!

Me:DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?

Izzy:YEAH I LIKE PANCAKES!

Me and Izzy continue song.

Duncun:........................................Okay,I think they're insane.

Courtney:For once I completely and totally agree.

Gwen: Please reveiw any one who reads this.

* * *

Again thx 4 the cookies Crazy chick08


	3. My adopted brother

Gwen's P.O.V

The person blocking the door was a big dark skinned guy about my age.

"Jeremiah?" I asked.

"Gwen?" he asked.

"Dad said you were in coledge."

"No, he sent me to a boot camp." he said, a bit angry.

"I knew he was lieing about the coledge. Wait, if you were at boot camp, why are you here?"I asked.

"Did what you have appeared to do, ran away."

"How long you been here, Jer?"

"About two weeks. Where did you run away from any way?"

"I won a spot on a reality show called Total Drama Island." I said.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you run away?"

"Umm, guy trouble." I said quietly.

"Gwen, you remember when mom and dad first adopted me and on the first day of school I was made fun of?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"And how you got the bullies to stop picking on me by shoving the guys own fist into his mouth?"

"Uh huh, I remember."

"Well he might not wanna meet me, because he'll end up like the bully at school. And I promise you that."

Jer, you know you dont have to. I definatly **_don't_** wanna see him again."

Jeremiah gave me a hug.

"You can sleep here; I found another bed in another , I'll bring your stuff in from the canoe."

* * *

Me: So how was it?

Izzy: Yay!

Jeremiah:Yay! I'm in it!

Gwen:Ahhh, your helping me ..............Reveiw.

* * *

Again thx 4 the sweets Crazy chick08


	4. Trent is in trouble

Trent's P.O.V

It was dark and no sign of Gwen. I had to tell Chris. I found him in the "staff room".

"Chris."

"Whats up Trent?"

"Have you seen Gwen? I haven't seen her since 12 o'clock, and I've looked everywhere."

"No. I haven't. Sure you haven't seen her?"

"Yeah,"I said"and no one else has ether."

"Well, If no one seen her by tomarrow at twelve, then we'll get a search , shes probably asleep already."

"Okay, if I can, I'll stop by the girls cabin to see if she's there."

"Ga'Night."

"Night."I walked off worried, hoping she would be in the Girls Cabin.

* * *

Jeremiahs P.O.V

I got in Gwen's canoe and paddled the way she had came. She had been mumbling in her sleep about a person called Trent. I assumed that was the guy who cheated on her. I needed to find him so I could keep him away from her. I found the camp that she had told me about and hid the canoe in a bush. I hid behind a building then I heard something, voices actually. One said "Whats up Trent?" the other replied "Have you seen Gwen? I haven't seen her since 12 o'clock, and I've looked everywhere.". "Trent!" I thought angrily. I would have to show him that no one and I mean no one messes with my sister.

* * *

Me: "Izzy and I rehearsed a song again!"

Izzy: "Yes!"

Me and Izzy : I'm a little acorn round, sitting on the cold,hard ground. Everybody steps on me that is why I'm cracked you see. I'm a nut *knock, knock* I'm a nut *knock, knock* Called myself on the telephone just to see if I was home. With myself I made a date, gotta be ready by half past eight. I'm a nut *knock, knock* I'm a nut *knock, knock* Took myself to the movie grand, just to hold my little hand. Wrapped my arms around my waist, got so fresh I slappeed my face. I'm a nut *knock, knock* I'm a nut *knock, knock*.

Lawshawna: ".....................I will never know _anyone_ weirder than you two."

Owen: "Nothings wrong with them...I think its cool."

Arrow: "Step away from my girl."

Me: "Arrow......... wait your not in the story yet!"

REVEIW!!!


	5. Authors note

Authors note

I have need of more names for people to be added to the story. Please include name,what they look like, and any extras. I have a list of occupations you need to apply to them.

Record manager

Restraunt waitress

D.J

Coriagrapher(dance artist)

Manga/Anime artist

Please send some in.

* * *

Owen: "Not much of a chapter."

Me: Well thats just to bad Owen, go jump off a bridge!"

Izzy:"I agree with you."

Heather: "Where am I?"

Me*screams*: "Your not welcome here Heather!"

Lyndsey: "Are you Tyler?"

Crazy Steve: "I'M TALKING TO CHILDREN!!"

Helen: "You can't break a christmas promise."

Snoopie: *Flys plain through*

Yoda: "Much confusion,I see."

Me: "EVERY ONE OUT IF YOUR NOT A TDI PERSON!! Not you Crazy Steve, you can stay.

Lawshawna: "Giirrll, you got a big mouth."

Me: "Thank you!"


	6. Threats are flying

I dont have any of the charachters I need yet please submit some.

* * *

Trent's P.O.V

I was taking a short cut to the guys cabin and thought of other places to look for Gwen. I had looked every where, the beach, the girls cabins, and about every where else. Then I thought of another place that I hadn'tsearched, the boat house. I changed my coarse for the boat house. I was almost there when some one pushed me up agaianst the boat house wall. All I could tell was that he was largly built, but I couldnt see his face.

He said "Don't mess with Gwen."

"But I.." I started, then he cut me off.

"If I find you near her _ever_, you'll wake up a week later in the hospital."

As suddenly as he had come he was gone.

I was utterly baffled. I hadn't hurt Gwen, had I? Had I said anything wrong? Maybe she had seen what Heather did to me, and misunderstood, that's all.

Now I was even more determined to find her.

* * *

Me: "..........................I'm tired."

Eva:"Real long chapter to get tired over,..................Autumn?"

Me:"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Lindsey: "You bored her to sleep Eva."

Eva:"Say one more word and...."

Lindsey: "One more word and."

Izzy:*tries to hide laughter with no success*Hehehe...HAHA..snort,mmm sorry."

Courtney*to Dunken*: "She is so weird."

Dunken: "I think that can be an understatement."

Izzy: "Lalalalalalalala, random,random, oh how I love to be random."

Me*mumbling in sleep*:Chasing ducks, chasing ducks,wearing an orange shoe,oh what fun it is to run until you step in ."

Izzy: "Cooooolllll, she talks in her sleep.I gotta find out if I do. Okay, some one listen to me as I sleep,K?"

Lindsey: "Okay,...........wait what do I do again?"

Heather:"A millon dollors wouldn't make me go through this again."

Lindsey: "What are you talking about Hannah?

Heather: "I'm Heather!"


End file.
